Double Drunken Marriages
by Snoweria
Summary: Nothing good ever comes out of drinking, right? A Taiora and Mimato story.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Taiora and Mimato story! (Turn back if you are not a fan of these pairings)

Chapter1

"We are engaged!" exclaimed his younger brother and Taichi's brunette younger sister in unison. Their faces filled with pure excitement and happiness as a newly engaged couple, but oddly enough, for Yamato who was sitting across Takeru, felt like his stomach was being turned inside out at the supposedly delightful news.

He could not believe what he was hearing- Scratch that! He never will acknowledge what he had just heard. Maybe he heard wrong, just maybe. There was no way his little brother was getting married, right? Though it was a fact that Hikari had been Takeru's long term girlfriend for almost eight years now, but still... they shouldn't, they couldn't! Not so soon.

This must be some kind of a joke. It must be! Or was it? Today wasn't April fools or anything right? First of April went by at least a month ago.

Yamato didn't know how to respond. Joke or not, he wanted to stutter something, anything, but couldn't seemed to catch his own voice, his throat felt dry.

Instead, he displayed a look of utter bewilderement.

"Are you okay brother?" Takeru's question broke the uncomfortable silence on Yamato's part.

"Yeah?" Yamato responded almost immediately, still baffled, looking like he had just been brought back to the reoccurring reality.

"You are gaping." Hikari pointed out, with her customary concern look on her delicate face.

"And frowning." Takeru added after his fiance, raising an eyebrow at his elder brother.

The older blond unintentionally let out a short sigh. "I-I'm fine." he muttered, rubbing in between his eyebrows.

Feeling especially disappointed at his big brother's reaction, Takeru could tell, Yamato was not pleased or rather, not approve of his decision on marrying Hikari. "Are you not happy with our engagement?" the younger blond decided to outright spoke his mind and he couldn't help but frown a little as he spoke.

Yamato immediately uncovered his face from his hand. Panic shone from his sharp azure eyes that quickly met Takeru's. "It's not like that." he protested.

"Then why are you acting like you are not excited for us?"

"I am not!" Yamato argued back, raising his voice a little higher, slamming the table with his both hands as he stood abruptly from his seat, gaining everyone's attention in the restaurant. He felt blood rising up to his head at the accurate accusation.

In response to his brother's sudden outburst, Takeru too, raised from his chair in displeasure that he had been trying to suppress, "Not what? Come on brother, you don't have to lie to us!" his voice rose higher to matched Yamato's tone.

It was rare to see Takeru so agitated, and though Yamato knew he himself had gone too far by acting on impulse like he was, he just couldn't stand the fact that his younger brother were actually settling down. What upset him most was that Takeru actually looked happy when he announced his status with Hikari, and Yamato hadn't seen his brother smiled like that for him for God knows how long.

"I'm not lying, I just don't know what to say!" Yamato spat back.

"Don't know what to say?" Takeru snorted, narrowing his eyes at his brother, "Your brother is about to get married and you don't know what to say?"

"Well what do you expect?"

"A congratulation? Maybe a toast? You don't even look happy for us or for me." Takeru pressed a finger on his own chest. "Just what is wrong with me marrying the love of my life?"

The love of his life.

For some reason, those words stung Yamato like an arrow pierced through his heart. Maybe it was the fact that Takeru had found the love of his life and was about to start a new life on his own, with his own family; without Yamato in the picture, just Hikari and their future children.

His younger brother no longer needed him and this fact made Yamato's heart ached. So how could Takeru demanded a congratulation from him?

Yamato knew he was being selfish, but there was nothing that could change the fact that he felt betrayed by his own brother and now, he made a fool of himself in front of Takeru and Hikari, not to mention in public, just because he couldn't mask his emotion.

With the cold tension building up between the two brothers, Hikari rose from her seat and started pulling on her fiance's arm to get him to sit down. "Takeru, that's enough. Everyone's staring at us." Hikari pointed out almost in a whisper and Takeru did just that, he sat back down and not before throwing an angry glare at Yamato who was still standing, knuckling his hands so hard that he could feel his blunt nails digging into his hand palm.

"Isn't he the vocalist from The Wolves?" a girl, two table behind Takeru and Hikari questioned her companion to confirm.

"I think he's really that Ishida Yamato." another loud whispery voice could be heard coming from somewhere behind the said rock star.

"As expected, he's so good looking."

"I told you, it was him."

"So that's his brother?" a girl giggled, "Equally cute."

"Yamato, I think you should sit-"

"Hikari, does your brother know about this?" cutting her off her words, Yamato demanded answer from his soon to be sister in law, ignoring every whispered words around him and his younger brother's earlier remarks.

Hikari eyes furrowed with anguish, in the mean time avoided Yamato's gaze."He knew, that's why he's not here tonight." She answered almost too softly.

"Ha! Even Taichi's not-"

"He's upstairs, in one of the hotel rooms about to propose to his girlfriend." Takeru cut his brother's victory words before he could finish. "Just so you know, unlike you, Taichi is excited for us, and we have decided to have a double wedding on the same day."

Yamato could feel his stomach wretched for the second time today, and this time was even worse than the first.

Why was everyone leaving him? First, it was his mother, then his father, now even his brother and best friend...

He made a mental note to berate Taichi about this later.

Yamato snorted before he lowered his head and muttered, "Wow, everyone is getting fucking married."

There was silence engulfing the entire restaurant before the blond rock star threw his head back laughing hard at the current predicament.

He's doomed to be alone forever wasn't he?

As he ended his abrupt laughter, Yamato moderately reached out for the wine bottle that rested on the table. His two rocker rings hitting the cold wine bottle surface, letting out the sound that chimed sharply before he raised the bottle up, high enough for a toast. "To my brother and his lovely fiance. Congratulation on your engagement, little brother!" he said, faking a charming smile that Takeru and Hikari easily seen through, but managed to convinced the audiences, and before the younger blond could mouth his own bewildered response, Yamato gulped the entire bottle of wine down his throat as he heard cheers and sounds of clapping hands from everyone in the restaurant.

Putting down the empty bottle back on the finely laced clothed table, Yamato then took out his designer brand dark glasses that was clung on the V-neck collar of his white shirt, putting them on and flung his black leather jacket on his left shoulder before unceremoniously walk away from the table, from Takeru and his soon-to-be wife.

His little brother and best friend are about to get married and yes, these cases were his greatest nightmare. He knew this would happened sooner or later, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. For some people, eight years might be considered 'late', but not for Yamato and these were probably, just highlighted as the two worst apprehensions he'd gotten in years, in a draw! Second being his father, Ishida Hiroaki's engagement and marriage with a woman only four years older than his own eldest son, which happened almost two years ago.

He wasn't sure what will happen next. What to do? Should he ignore his brother and his best friend like he did his father? or pretend that their engagement doesn't effect him at all? Should he apologize for his uncalled behavior towards Takeru earlier? He couldn't decided.

Well anyhow, the damaged had been done, and he had decided that he was going to get very drunk tonight, alone at his and Taichi's favorite bar. Then catch a vulnerable pretty face, who would be willing to go for only a one-night-stand with him and that was it. He would worry about other things tomorrow. That, he was sure of.

"Catherine Deneuve, will you marry me?"

Taichi couldn't remember the last time he felt this nervous.

Now here he was, kneeling on one knee before the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The little elegant, diamonds engraved jewelry sat in the center of the velvet fabricated ring box waiting still for the proposed woman to take it out of it's place.

Every variety of his beloved Catherine's favorite flowers were beautifully decorated all around the room.

He had prepared for this day for almost a week now and he still wasn't sure if everything was perfect enough. He was never a perfectionist, he was always the contrary, but in this circumstance, everything had to be perfect. There was the dinner set sitting at the corner of the room already feasted, a gift of her worshiped designer's dress and now a surprise proposal. This was, as a matter of fact, the moment of truth and he was almost too certain that his model girlfriend would gladly accept his offer and they would made sweet sweet love after she'd said yes, probably in about five seconds?

Catherine looked tensed as she was just staring down at him in complete disbelief.

Suddenly, Taichi felt even more anxious than he already was. There were always times when Taichi couldn't read his girlfriend's mind and this was one of those times.

Taichi waited and waited, and Catherine was looking more and more distressed every second and there were panic shone from her warm baby blue eyes that Taichi managed to caught on before she hastily looked away.

"Aren't you going to say something?" he remarked, forcing a lopsided grin, assuring himself that it was just his imagination.

"I'm sorry Taichi."

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks and for the split second, Taichi was sure he actually stopped breathing.

His girlfriend crossed her arms, looked away and sighed wearily,"You know that I can't get married now."

"Why?" Taichi demanded as he frowned, his kneeling position never wavered.

"I'm a model Taichi!" Catherine spat, glancing back furiously at her boyfriend.

"So what? There are plenty of models who got married!"

"You don't understand! I'm almost at the top of my career and I know what's on your petty little mind." she said in rage."You want children right after marriage and I cannot help you with that! I've told you before that I don't want to have any child in my life, let alone three children!"

That's right. Catherine was an anti children and Taichi himself wanted three. Two boys and one girl. That was the plan. He have told her about this before. Hell, he even told every single girl he'd dated.

He thought that maybe if he could open Catherine's heart to love him more, just maybe, she would agree with him on this, this once on this matter. It frustrated him, that even though Catherine was his girlfriend, she rarely agreed with most of the things he does or chosen to do. He felt so stupid to have believed that Catherine would actually agreed on marrying him, and now it turned out that he was wrong. He was delusional! He could have seen it coming. What a fool he had made himself to be.

He blamed Takeru for this. He wouldn't have got the courage to proposed to his 'model' girlfriend if it wasn't for the fact that Hikari got proposed and she would marry ahead of him; the older brother of then Yagami family.

Taichi was a family man, he wanted, or rather planned to get married ahead of Hikari. Have kids, who would be older than his younger sister's kids and he would tell them to protect their aunt, future cousins and nieces. He knew that this doesn't make sense to anyone other than himself, but he felt the need to still be an older brother to his frail Hikari even after she wedded.

"Look, I would have agreed on marrying you if you were to ask me three years later."

Taichi snorted in disbelief, then nonchalantly stood on his feet at her remark,"I've waited long enough Cath." he said bitterly, "I'm giving you a choice. Marry me," he paused, taking out the engagement ring from it's box then handing it to his girlfriend, "Or we break up."

Okay, so it wasn't like he really wanted to break up with Catherine. She was his only hope when it came to his plan. He was angered and desperate. He told himself If she really loved him, she would not actually decided on the later option. So he took his chances.

She would definitely chose to marry him right?

"Don't joke with me about this Taichi." Catherine looked completely astounded.

Taichi shrugged away his sudden doubt caused by the look on Catherine's face.

"I'm not joking. I am serious." Taichi's face was extremely deadpanned, considering the many times he always wasn't. "I'll make it easy for you, a yes we'll get married and a no, we break up right here, right now."

"You can't do this to me! We've dated for almost two years now, can't you wait just a little longer?"

"Yes or no?" Taichi demanded, ignoring his girlfriend's proposition.

"This is about your sister isn't it?"

Taichi gritted his teeth at the mention of Hikari. "Don't you dare bring her into our argument!"

"Your whimsy sister is getting married before you and-"

Taichi grabbed on Catherine's wrist so hard that she winced,"I'm warning you Deneuve!"

"Let go!" she yelped, desperately trying to get out of her boyfriend's grip, but to no luck, his grip only tightened even more as she kept struggling.

"Why do you always have to bring my sister into every argument!?"

"You're always talking about her so why can't I?"

"Because you always speak ill of her!" Taichi pointed out, his usual warm chocolate eyes were now filled with anger and irritation. "I know you never liked her! You have been holding a grudge against her since she accidentally knocked on her wine glass and ruined one of your stupid dresses!"

The accidentally part was a lie. He knew Hikari too, was never really fond of his girlfriend. She said, Catherine's too autocratic, too self-centered, and Hikari was especially upset with Catherine when she insulted Takeru, calling him a pauper for being a writer in front of Taichi's whole family.

"She did it on purpose!" Catherine yelled at her boyfriend's face, "And my dresses aren't stupid. In fact they are smarter than you are!"

Taichi snickered sarcastically at her insult as he loosen his grip on the woman before him. "Yeah right! This came from the girl who had failed grade one Japanese Language for two years straight, doesn't know anything about soccer and not to mention, no sense of humor. All you ever do is complain and nag, I'm sick of you!"

The hurt in her light cobalt blue eyes were apparent, glassy, like she was about to cry. The look she displayed whenever they were bickering and every time he pointed out her flaws. Well, it wasn't his fault wasn't it? she was the one who had always started it first.

"Then why do you want to marry someone like that? someone like me?!" she bellowed back, slapping him hard across his face.

Without saying a word, not even bothered to touch the red throbbing marred on his tan face, he quietly glared back at the woman before him.

She was right. Everything she said.

Why would he want to marry someone like her? He was so stupid. Stupid enough to want to propose to her, then got rejected over her career and now, all he wanted to do now was to walk out on her, out of this room, and never return.

And that was exactly what he did.

* * *

Her day couldn't get any worse.

First, she spilled her coffee on her expensive white blouse. Then, while on her way to work, it rained so heavy the windscreen and side windows of her car were blurred and caused her to accidentally ran over a stray cat. Even though she knew she was going to be late for work, she had to go to the nearby park and buried the poor cat's body properly in the rain and silently pray for his soul, muttered sorry several times before running back to her car.

The rain soaked through her ivory dress and the coldness made her sneeze several times in the car. She was pretty sure she was going to catch a cold the next day, but she was glad at least she got a change of clothes at work, since she was the head fashion designer in her own company.

When she got there, she had to carelessly slipped and tripped on the wet floor in front of the building. She wasn't sure what was worse then, the fact that she had became a laughing stock or that her overnight work of designs papers were sprawled all over the wet floor, every piece of them were soaked in the puddles of water and rain. She should be showing them to her client later that day and she had bathed them in puddles and rain, all thanks to her clumsiness.

And as if every Gods in this world were against her, after work that day, her mother called.

"What do you want?" she rudely answered with a groan, as she picked up her phone.

_"Where are your manners? Is that your way of talking to your own mother?"_

Sora bit her lower lip, a hand rubbing her forehead from her current headache that was her mother, "State your business mother." she spoke coldly. "I don't have so much time for you to waste."

There was a pause, before Sora heard her mother sigh in what sounded to be in disappointment and she could picture her mother biting her lower lip on the other end of the line, a habit Sora hated that she inherited from her mother. _"I was told you broke up with-"_

"That was none of your business mother!" Sora asserted with rage, "It was all your fault! You were the one who begged me to go to that blind date with that jerk. I knew I shouldn't have had to listen to you!"

_"I'm sorry Sora. I just want what is best for you, I didn't know-"_

"I don't know where you found out about this but we broke up almost three months ago and there's nothing to talk about!"

_"Sora dear, I beg you-"_

"If you have nothing else to say to me, then I'll-"

_"Please Sora, just go to one more blind date. Just one more..."_

"No! No more blind dates, no more stupid matchmakers!" Out of annoyance and fury, Sora pressed the end button on her phone before her mother could reply then propelled her cell to the seat next to her.

"Every single time..." she muttered to herself as she dropped her forehead and rested on the steering wheel.

Every single time she talked to her mother, she always had to lose her temper and ended up in a heated argument with her. How could she not, when her mother always demanded something from her that she never agreed with. Funny thing was, in the end, she would obeyed her mother's requests.

And it had been hell.

Sora had lost everything she truly loved. It all started back since her father left her mother for another woman. Her mother made her quit the soccer team in junior high, said she doesn't raised her daughter to be a boy and shouldn't have participated in such barbaric activities. Then she was forced to learn Ikabana against her will, something she very disliked doing. Then there was the tennis club, which she secretly attended to in high school. When her mother found out, she had to quit it and she still remembered that was the day she threatened her mother that she would leave home which then earned herself a fierce slap across the face and that was also the first time she saw her mother cried since Sora's father left her.

Then there was the blind dates since she graduated from university. For some unknown reason, her mother kept pushing her to go on those dates and it's been the fourth time now. Every single guy her mother matched made for her always broke her heart. Either they would cheated on her, abused her or ran off with her expensive jeweleries.

One of the few things she did grateful towards her mother for was that she actually let Sora took fashion design course after she graduated from high school, which lead her to her current job. Though for the past few years, her mother started pestering her on taking over her flower shop and teach Ikabana in her place. Sora couldn't just abandoned her job over it. She just couldn't see herself attending to her mother's flower shop and teach her least favorite activity, every single day for the rest of her lives. No way.

Another best thing in her life aside from her work was, Tachikawa Mimi. Her bestest friend since they were in junior high. Sora couldn't have had made it through living with her mother if she hadn't met Mimi. Though they went to separate universities since they graduated from high school (because Mimi took interest in cooking and baking) their friendship never ends. Mimi was always there when Sora needed her and Sora to Mimi.

Speaking of her, maybe she should call Mimi and get a drink at the local bar nearby. She must have gotten off her work and on her way home at this time.

Sora rose from her sit, hastily took a grab of her cell phone and dialed Mimi's number.

"Hey Mimi, are you on your way home?"

_"Sora! I need your help."_ there were urgency in Mimi's voice and Sora immediately straightened herself in her seat and started her car engine.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

_"Kiriha is with another woman."_ Mimi spoke softer this time, almost whispery and Sora could picture Mimi's rare sad face, on the verge of crying, in her mind.

"What? Where are you?"

_"Royal Park Hotel! He and that fox are having dinner together right now, holding hands!"_

Sora immediately set out from the parking lot and towards her destination. She knew that guy were trouble, but since she thought Mimi found an engagement ring in his room. Sora thought maybe that Aounuma Kiriha was actually serious about her.

"Are you sure that was him?" Sora asked, not hanging up on the phone.

_"One hundred percent! He's wearing that blazer I bought for him."_

"Hang in there Mimi, I'll be there right away! Don't go confront him alone." As if she heard Mimi nodded in agreement, Sora hung up the phone and raced to the hotel.

She's going to teach that son of a bitch a lesson for breaking Mimi's heart.

* * *

Mimi couldn't believe it.

Rather, she doesn't want to believe it.

She waited for her boyfriend after work to pick her up, but he wasn't there. Then she went over his apartment, knocked on his door and he wasn't there. She went looking for him at his work place, but he wasn't there. She called him on his cell so many times, but it was not actived.

Then while walking on the street on her way home, she saw him. He was in his Honda car stopped in the front line waiting for the red traffic lights to go green. His shoulder length blond hair was unmistakeable. He wasn't alone. There was another girl. A girl who was definitely not her.

He was laughing with that other woman, kissing her lips chastely.

Mimi felt her knees went limped, her gripped on her bag loosen and the dinner in bento box she especially made for him everyday fell on the wet puddled ground (after almost an entire day of heavy rain). She wanted to yell out his name, went over and hit him over and over with her bags but she couldn't. She couldn't believe it was him. Instead, she hastily waved her hand for a cab ride. Soon after one came, she went in, leaving her bento box sprawled on the street, then urged the driver to follow the blue Honda that was her boyfriend's.

The entire cab ride, her heart beat furiously. She wanted to cry, yet she couldn't. Her heart hurt so bad at the thought of her Kiriha being with another woman. It had never crossed her mind. She was too naive after all. Sora had always warned her for being so and trusted Kiriha too much, because that attitude will only bring her heartbreak.

Guess Sora was right.

But maybe, maybe that girl was just a colleague of him. Still, he shouldn't have kissed her like that.

Before Mimi knew it, the cab stopped in front of a hotel. She saw Kiriha stepped out of his car, opened the door for his mistress and gave his car keys to the valet.

Then it hit her that Kiriha never once brought her to a place like this. He always said it was too expensive and that he couldn't afford it, but there he was, hand in hand with a stranger in a form of a fox woman. How dare he!

Getting out of the cab, not before paying the cab driver, Mimi rushed inside the hotel. Walked through the lobby, searching for any sign of Kiriha and that woman.

It wasn't long before she found them, seated across each other in a table of a grand restaurant, not far from the lobby. Mimi hid herself behind the pillar outside the restaurant, her pair of warm yet saddened caramel eyes never leaving the two, even when one of the waitress asked her if she would like to have a table and she just shrugged her away.

Even though she was angry, she was weak. Afraid to approach the couples seated romantically across the restaurant. She just didn't know what to do. Don't know what to believe.

Should she-

Her phone buzzed in her bag. Hoping it was Sora, she swiftly dug into her pink handbag and once she found her phone, relief wash over her when she saw the name on the screen. It really was Sora. Her timing couldn't have been better.

She pressed the answer button of her phone and there was Sora's voice that gave her a moment of ease. Mimi asked her to come to the hotel and Sora, the best friend she'd always had been did as told and warned Mimi not to confront that bastard of a boyfriend herself. Mimi was glad that Sora would soon came to her rescue. She had always been Mimi's hero in fact. The only person that could encourage her was Sora.

Mimi waited and waited for her best friend for almost twenty minutes, hoping she would showed up soon. She couldn't stand the scene before her, her boyfriend having a romantic meal with another woman made her blood boiled. Even if she approached them, she wouldn't know the right words to say. So it'll be best if she waited for Sora.

Suddenly there was a commotion happening on the other side of the restaurant. Mimi turned her attention to the commotion and her gaze caught a familiar handsome blond man with sharp eyes stood from his seat, seemingly to have an argument with another younger yet cute blonde.

The older blond was so familiar, but she couldn't get her finger on who he exactly was.

Then she heard one of the girls squirmed his name, _"Ishida Yamato."_

Oh yes. He was that rock star. Plenty of scandal that one, and a playboy, but truly good looking. He was everything every woman wanted their man to be. Aside from his godly appearance, he was talented, tall, well-dressed, he have that princely aura around him, not to mention loaded. He looked almost like Kiriha in appearance; the shoulder length blonde hair, those intriguing sharp eyes, but still, he can't be compared to her Kiriha.

Speaking of which...

_Focus Mimi! Focus!_ she told herself, shaking her head furiously and her gaze averted back to her current problem that was her cheater boyfriend, Kiriha.

Mimi felt her heart fell as she saw Kiriha on his knees, proposing to a girl that wasn't her, with the ring she found three days ago in his apartment. She foolishly thought Kiriha was going to propose to her with that ring. She was so happy then, secretly waiting for his proposal. Turned out, that ring was not meant for her. It was for his other woman.

She felt her tears streaming down her face.

She wanted to run away from where she stood, but she couldn't. She was stoned.

The worst thing was that, that woman who stole his man accepted his proposal. She jumped on him for a tight embrace and he leaned into her, kissing her passionately and everyone around them cheered.

When was the last time he kissed Mimi that way? Mimi couldn't remember anymore, it's been too long.

How could he did this to her?

Mimi thought she had been nothing but a devoted girlfriend. She was always there for him. She brought him his meals to his work everyday even if she herself was busy. Cleaned his apartment for him, since she knew he was a messy person. When he was sick, she took care of him day and night, even missed going to work for him and-

"Are you alright Miss?" a deep male voice asked her in a soothing tone.

Mimi gasped in realization when she felt the face of the man stood before her so close that she could feel his breathing.

"I- Who are-" her words were cut short when she realized who stood before her.

Ishida Yamato.

Standing near such a Godlike creature was so overwhelming that for a moment Mimi actually forgotten about her boyfriend's betrayal.

"Who made a beautiful girl like you crying in a public like this?" he pointed out with a smirk that made Mimi blushed.

Was he flirting with her?

Mimi quickly wiped her tears away. Her eyes red and puffed. "I-It was nothing." she sobbed and faked a smile for him before limply walking away from him and the restaurant.

What took Sora so long? She couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to get away from this place.

"Hey-" he called out to her again, but was cut off by another familiar voice.

"Mimi?"

_Kiriha-kun_.

Mimi stopped in her track, not even bother to turn her head back, looking down on the floor, her tears were flowing continuously.

"What are you doing here Mimi?" Kiriha asked her, there was a hint of shock in his voice.

Mimi turned around to face her supposedly ex-boyfriend and gave him a sad smile, her tears were visible. "Nothing. I'm just leaving." she told him softly before she tried to run, but Kiriha stopped her, latched on to her right wrist.

"Mimi wait!"

"Let me go!" Mimi demanded, "I hate you!"

"Let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain! I saw you and her with my own eyes. How could you do this to me?! What have I done wrong?" Mimi started hitting Kiriha, "I hate you, I hate you!"

"Stop hitting him!" Kiriha's new fiance pulled Mimi away from him and slapped her hard across the face. "You have no right to blame him. All you did was pestering him, following him around. You are his burden, a nuisance and now that he is mine, stay away from him!"

"Miko-"

"Let's go Kiriha." the tall woman pushed Mimi until she fell and pulled his fiance along with her, leaving Mimi crying on the floor. Her face was hurting from the slap, her bum was hurting from the fall of being pushed down to the hard ceramic floor. But her heart was hurting the most.

Her cries grew louder and louder every second. Her crying was echoed around the entire hall and lobby of the hotel, including the restaurant.

Little did she know that there was a certain rock star who had been there, watching the entire scene. He walked towards her without a second of hesitation. And before anyone else could get to see the crying woman, he carried Mimi bridal style, walked out of the hotel to the parking lot and to his limo, while Mimi was crying the entire time.

* * *

**Alright, so here's my new story. I hope I haven't disappoint you all with this first chapter.****I know I haven't improve much in my grammar and vocab department, but bear with me, I haven't been writing for months :p If anyone out there wanted to beta for me, PM me kay?**

**I classified this story as Taiora, but why are there more Mimato in this chapter? That's because this story consist of both fair Taiora and Mimato. Taiora part will come next chapter. I'll get to the drunk part soon too, don't worry. It'll be fun. **

**I also wanted to note that Aonuma Kiriha, Mimi's mean boyfriend is actually that cool Yamato (not quite) look alike from Digimon Fusion.**

**As always, I wanted to know how you think of my new story. so do review my dear readers. Just be gentle okay ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Driving as though there was no tomorrow, Sora couldn't care less if her precious car would catch a scratch or even get a ticket for driving too fast over the limited speed.

She was enraged, furious, at the thought of that scumbag Aonuma dared betrayed her most treasured friend, her poor poor Mimi. She had warned her not to trust the guy so much, but Mimi, as naive as ever, just wouldn't listen. Sora had even gone as far as threatening that deceitful man, warning him if he dared hurt Mimi in any way, she would personally hunt him down, torture him then cut him to pieces before burning his house to the ground. Yet apparently, it seemed like her threat were mere noises of an empty sight, in which case he had gone and did it anyway in a way that must have torn Mimi so painfully from the inside over his cheap betrayal. That feeling of being betrayed, was a feeling that Sora herself very familiar with, to the point that she had became accustomed to.

She hated man, deep to her core. They were selfish useless creatures that only knew how to manipulate woman's heart.

Her father was the first example.

Subsequent to every single break up she had been through, she would build what she thought was a strong dam with her own independence, along with a strong armor of confidence. Nonetheless, she was still a softhearted, compassionate woman within her though exterior. Time and time again, she would foolishly gave her heart to yet another deceiving monster; who would -at some point- demolish her dam, brick by brick, destroy her armor, piece by piece.

Although she hated them, she envied them, even admired some. She had always wanted to be a man and be anything she wanted if she was. She would be selfish enough to disobey her mother and play soccer as much as she wanted to, but her mother wouldn't even complain in the first place, since if Sora was a boy, she was a boy to begin with. There's nothing wrong with guys playing soccer. She would also fall in love with Mimi, her own best friend, and would protect her from man like Aonuma and she wouldn't have to go through blind dates and heartbreak. Man are heartless human being right? They would not break even if their woman cheated on them.

Being a girl was one of the things she had hated herself for and she was not afraid to admit it.

Increasing the speed of her convertible, and without a second to waste, she drove through the hotel's post by the front gate, ignoring the calling of several alarmed security guards in duty at the time.

She was busy thinking of ways to literally murder Mimi's cheater boyfriend on the scene, when all of the sudden, a black Jeep unexpectedly receding from it's parking spot and Sora was suddenly awaken from her blinding rage and with all her willpower she pressed her high heel wearing feet on the brake, but was too late.

Moments of her messed up life flashed through her mind like a set of a movie trailer. Then there was her mother and Mimi's face, smiling brilliantly at her. A scene from the day of her was one of the happiest day for as long as she had breathed to this day.

Breathing.

_I am still breathing..._

Hastily, not before taking a long deep terrified breath, she withdrew her head up for the second time that day; from the same steering wheel she had vented her frustration earlier on. A rush of relief washed over her worries of being dead and dying. Her breathing was loud and heavy, surging her quavering hands to her sweaty face and around her head then down her body, checking if she was injured anywhere and to her consolation, she couldn't feel any thick liquid trailing down, not a single scratch. It was weird enough that she felt scared of leaving her supposed to be messed up life.

Well, at least her life was secured, but the front of her precious red Ferrari was not and so did the left side of the tall old looking Jeep she crashed on.

One of the door was looking like it would fall off any second.

_Oh, man! How unlucky could I get today? _she thought to herself and cursed out loud, tears swelling in her eyes as she started slamming her fist on the wheel, unleashing the fury she had been trying to surpressed after an entire day of disasters that had befallen her; still shaking from the recent shock of ramming into other person's car and almost died in the process.

There was a loud knock on the right side of the window, which she hadn't heard when she was still yelling out angry uncouth words whilst beating the inside of her supposedly precious car like a child.

Assuming the one driving the red convertible Ferrari was a male, the person outside asked aloud, "You alright sir?" he knocked harder and worriedly at the dark window until he gained her attention.

Sora who then heard the knocking, briskly wiping her tears off her face, leaving no single wet trails but a couple of red eyes. Hastily opening the door, she stepped out, her feet were still trembling and her high heels were not helping, the ground she stepped on was shaky. She couldn't brought herself to look up at the person's face, who she assumed must be the owner of the car she crashed on.

"I apologize." she bowed down her head, her eyes caught the sight of the person's pair of dark leather shoes, probably a dark brown shoes, maybe black, it was dark out after all so she wasn't sure, "I will pay for all the damaged I have caused."

There was a short paused on his part before he answered, "Oh, that's fine." the voice indicated that the owner was definitely not of an old man.

Then there was an uncomfortable silence engulfing the two of them. Sora still couldn't look up, or rather couldn't even react. First of, she felt very guilty. Second, her eyes were probably still red from her crying earlier in the car, it would be embarrassing if the stranger caught on it. Third, she doesn't understand how to respond to his calm reaction. How could this man be so... collected, just after his car was being wreck by a daft girl, who was being out of her mind driving incredibly fast in the hotel parking complex.

She cursed herself for acting so hastily out of anger. Actually, she should have blamed the source of her irritation to Mimi's soon to be ex-boyfriend, but since it was her who couldn't control it, she felt severely responsible.

Snapped of of her train of thoughts, realization dawned upon her that the man before her was staring at her so intently. She could feel his gaze, like they were undressing her right on her spot. It annoyed her yet she couldn't help the flattered feeling. Since she was not as attractive as Mimi, whose looks could overthrow even that of the goddesses...

But still, it was rude, scrutinizing people like that.

Man are all the same.

"Pervert."

"What was that?" the man asked, oblivious and fortunately couldn't catch the accidental muttered word and Sora mentally slapped herself for it.

"Oh, it was nothing." Sora nervously replied, unconsciously raising her head and gave the pervert an equally anxious smile and fake laughter.

When she opened her eyes and caught the sight of the man before her, she was left out of breath. She believed she just stopped breathing.

There was no mistake. There was his infamously large, yet sexy brown hair that matches his eyes. His beautiful tan skin and oh, his attractive face; strong jaws, high nose that complimented his sexy lips ;which he usually displayed his heart-melting lop sided grin.

The man stood before her was one of the man lived for her to be admired. Her favorite soccer player from the Tokyo team that had successfully managed to go international two years ago! He was on television last weekend, was on one of the soccer player photo album she had secretly collected. She saw his over-sized commercial poster for a drinking water, every single morning when she goes to work.

Was this really an unlucky day? or actually a lucky day in disguise?

_But that means..._

She damaged the car of the person she idolized the most and then she assumed he was checking her out, then she accidentally muttered...Never mind that! Now all she wanted to do was to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment!

This was truly an unlucky day.

"Are you okay?" he asked, smiling so handsomely that Sora could feel herself melting.

This man was one of her other weakness, but there was no reason to not idolize such an amazing being who had won Japan cup for five years straight right? Soccer was truly her passion that not even the her hate for man could surpass.

Sora was desperately trying to think of something cool to say, but ended up trying so hard catching her own voice. "Y-you-" she managed, coming off nervous and then she gulped before continuing, "You are Y-Yagami Taichi?"

_Okay, that was a stupid question. _

"Yes." he answered with a smile.

_Of course he is, baka!_

Maybe she should ask for his autograph."Can I-" Sora started off again in a trembling voice, it had been too long since she had felt this excited and nervous at the same time. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Of course." there was an apparent look of amusement on his face, it was as if he did not expect her to ask him that."Where do you want me sign?"

Alright. Sora could feel herself burning with happiness for the first time since the break up and she was so sure she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

She went to the back of her car, get her biggest drawing pad and a pen; which she took out so hastily from her overly large yellow knitted handbag, shyly handing them over to her idol. "A big one." she uttered coyly as she looked up to find his warm gaze, "Please." she added.

"Alright. I'll give you the biggest autograph I ever signed." he chuckled as he answered cheerfully, gathering the pad and pen from her, then quickly scribbled down what meant to be his signature. "So, what's your name?" he asked, looking up from the pad to Sora, who was caught by surprise examining his handsome features.

"T-Takenouchi Sora." she replied wide eyed. "Y-You can just call me Sora."

_Shit_

That last part should not have came out of her mouth, so why? why the hell did she had to add that last part?! It's not like she was going to be seeing him again! _Sora, you fool! _

Then something strange happened. Yagami Taichi's expression suddenly changed a hundred and eighty degree, from generously smiling to stoned and wide eyed. The pad and the pen on his hands slowly fell to the ground.

_So the 'call me Sora' part really freaked him out?_ Sora who witnessed his reaction thought to herself, mentally cursing herself for ruining her own night.

"Look, I'm so-"

"You are Takenouchi Sora?" his expression soon changed again to that of a child who was given an ice cream. "The same Takenouchi Sora who used to dress like a boy and played soccer with us? I _thought_ you were familiar!" he asked, shaking Sora by her shoulder."I can't believe it's you! You've changed alot!" he went on, his eyes scanning her from her indigo silky sleeveless blouse, to her black high waist pencil skirt and down to her favorite black five inch stiletto heels (Sora doesn't like overly tall heels, since she was not confident and thought she was tall enough for a girl at 5'6).

Sora blinked once, then twice, before she mouthed. "Huh?"

It was true that she did used to always dressed like a boy (still did, but mostly outside work.) and played with a group of soccer crazed boys. But Yagami Taichi used to be playing with her then? She couldn't remember. To be honest with herself, she couldn't remember a single faces from that time. It was more than twenty years ago and she was probably around five then.

Those fun, energetic boys she knew who thought her soccer, she honestly could not recollect the way they looked like and she suddenly felt bad.

"Aw man, how could you not remember me?" he asked, his tone was sarcastic and Sora wasn't sure if he feigned that hurt look on his face or if it was a real deal. Now that he point that out, Sora thought there was actually something very familiar about him, not in the famous kind of way, it was the way he spoke, that warm aura radiating around him. "I am Taichi. I taught you soccer more than the others did! I used to wear goggles." he pointed a finger at his head.

Oh...

"You cried to me when Haruto yelled at you for being a girl." he pointed out.

Yes.

She started to smile as she recalled her old forgotten memories.

The little boy holding her hands, telling her not to cry, then went on and said she had pretty eyes. How could she had forgotten such beautiful memories. Although the thought of the same Taichi, who was standing before her as her idol, told her she had pretty eyes made her blush madly, she couldn't help but giggled at her reminisces "I- I do remember, now that you've remind me of that." Sora said as she then started to laughed glee-fully, "I should have realized soon! That hair of yours was still the same. Though they are less wild than I remembered them to be."

"See, I knew you would remember." he laughed along with her, his eyes never leaving hers and he wondered why but her eyes still had that same effect they had on her when they were younger. Those pair of beautiful whiskey orbs that looks like they would suck him into their bottomless pit. "So, how have you been?"

"Oh, not so great." she answered with a soft sigh, "Long story. How about you?"

"I love long story. Can you tell me about it and I'll tell you mine over a drink at my favorite bar? I take it you had your dinner?" he quickly offered, taking his chance.

Sora almost said yes to his tempting offer, but soon reminded of what she was suppose to be doing with his and her car and... "Mimi!" she yelped, slapping the palm of her hand on her forehead.

"Who?" Taichi questioned with a raised brow, obviously puzzled.

"My friend, Mimi! I came here for her, and then- Look, I would love to go to the bar with you, but my friend needs me." Sora retorted in a rush, she went back to her car, grabbed her bag and her name card, handing it over to her long lost friend and her idol,"Again, I'm so sorry about your car. Just call me later about the repairs." with that said she ran off, leaving Taichi behind with his pad and pen on the ground and her car was left unlocked and it's front bumper hang onto Taichi's side bumper.

"Guess I'll just wait for her." he chuckled to himself, slipping in her name card into one of his pocket. He wasn't even worried she would probably come back an hour or more later. He had a good feeling about tonight and he was just going to wait. He was getting desperate after all.

Who would have thought being rejected by his girlfriend could lead him into finding back his first love. Life's sure is like a roller coaster ride and he intended to forget his depressing break up with Catherine and put everything behind. It was no use dwelling on the past right? What was done is done and nothing was going to stop him from gaining Sora's favor tonight.

* * *

One of Yamato's wishes was immediately granted by the Gods.

He was walking out of the restaurant when his eyes caught a sight of what looked like a modern Aphrodite. The young woman looked his age, probably younger. Her silky long mahogany hair cascading down to her waist. Long lashes were framing her doe like captivating eyes, though were brimming with tears that then started rolling down her pink cheeks. Her lips were so plump and soft looking, inviting him to be kissed. Although she was a head shorter than he was, her lean body were complimenting her angelic face. Her short strapless pink dress she wore made her look sweet yet sexy.

Pretty face, tick.

Vulnerable, tick.

Additional perks; incredibly sexy, probably will be the best fuck he hadn't had in weeks.

Maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all.

But first thing first... Why was she just standing there crying? Her eyes weren't even blinking from the amount of tears that hadn't hold itself back. Yes, yes, Yamato did took this as an opportunity, but still, he had to know. The hunter have to be sly. Play nice with the prey, get to know them and it would be as easy as pie afterwards. Right?

Couldn't figure out what was wrong with the aforementioned girl, partly couldn't hold himself anymore from lunging at her and do her right then and there, he decided to take his chance and asked the poor girl what was wrong.

When he couldn't nudge her the slightest bit from his question, nor his usually to die for presence, he leaned his face down closer to hers, still resisting himself from kissing her small yet beautifully curved lips and then asked her the same question for the second time.

Her eyes were unblinking for the first few seconds, then he saw her gasped, indicating her awareness of their closeness, her face instantly turned red, obviously an effect caused by his handsome features that were so an-alley close to hers.

Cute.

He might actually play with this one for more than only once.

Another flirty question from him that then brought up the blush on her face, he thought to himself that the prey had been succesfully caught in his web trap.

In mere seconds, he was proven wrong. She assured him that it was nothing, giving him a sad smile, before limply walking away.

No woman.

No woman has ever walked away from him.

No woman had ever just walked away from Ishida Yamato.

Well, except for his mother.

This woman. Was she toying with him? Was she playing hard to get? Furthermore, how in hell did she made him feel this excited?

He tried calling out for her, but was cut short by one rude stranger, who by chance gave Yamato a new revelation about his new prey, which was her name. Mimi.

Mimi.

A very cute name. Very fitting indeed.

The next new discovery he made was that, the blond stranger whose looks was not bad either (apparently handsome, but not as gorgeous as Yamato; this was based on Yamato's own opinion), was actually dear Mimi's boyfriend? Yamato just assumed that from his observation. And apparently, he was the one who had made her cry for being with another woman. Yamato mentally thank the two-timing guy for foolishly abandoning his girlfriend, who was a goddess came to life in this world filled with vermins like himself and that other blond guy. Yes, Yamato admitted that. He was a dirty scumbag who won't settle for only one girl.

Back to the reoccurring situation...

Turns out, that guy actually ditched her for a regular looking chick who cannot -in a million years- compare to the gorgeous Aphrodite that was his prey.

It was quite a show though. He stood there watching the entire scene. The woman, the man was cheated on dared slapped the girlfriend's face. Well actually, Yamato was pretty sure she was the ex-girlfriend now.

Although Yamato pitied the girl- what was her name again? Mimi? Yes. Mimi. Although he pitied her, he took this as an even bigger opportunity for him to make his move. The moment her attackers strode away, she fell limply to the ground crying like a child who's candy got stolen by other.

Looking around him, he saw some people from the restaurant started to get suspicious of him and thought he was the reason the girl cried. Not willing to let a bunch of stranger misunderstand, especially not his brother and Hikari's who was still in the restaurant. Yamato thoughtlessly picked the girl up from where she was seated crying and lead her to his limo, not even bothered to call the driver beforehand. On the way to the exit, he drawn many of the unwanted attention and overly loud whispered words of misunderstanding, all because of the crying this cry-baby girl in his arm was doing. So loud. How could a grown woman cry this loud.

Yamato told himself to be patient and to look at the bright side. He would make this girl moan so loud later and he was going to enjoyed it. It would be worth it.

But first where was his limo and more importantly where the hell was his driver? He was supposed to be waiting by the driver's post by the valet desk. Groaning to himself, he assumed that fool of a driver must be waiting for him inside the limo, snoring like an idiot. That driver was always slacking. Yamato made a mental note to fire him sooner, maybe tomorrow, maybe next week.

Thank God for that Japanese actor Uehara Rui's recent arrival from England that the paparazzi weren't bothering him tonight.

He was searching around the parking lot before luckily caught the sight of his limo not too far away.

"Yamato? Oi, Yamato!" an awfully familiar voice called out for the rock star. A voice belonged to a man he so wanted to beat up senseless for proposing to his girlfriend. That damn Taichi just have to showed up now.

"What?!" Yamato barked back his response angrily from a far, turning his head to see the man who stood by a red Ferrari that crashed onto his Jeep.

_Serves him right!_

"Where are you going? Who's that girl? You made another girl cry?" the brunette prodded him with inane questions that annoyed Yamato further.

The blond strode angrily towards Taichi,"Why didn't you tell me about Takeru and your sister huh? What about your own engagement? What the hell was that double wedding thing they were talking about?!" Yamato would have fly his fist to his so called best friend's face if he hadn't been carrying Mimi, who was still sobbing in his chest. "How could you! How could you Taichi?!"

"Wow, dude! I am sorry okay." Taichi defended himself, "I was- never mind, Catherine turned me down anyways. We broke up afterwards." his cheerful masked fell as he spoke.

A waterfall of relief washed over Yamato. He felt like a bad friend when he found himself thanking all the Gods and demons that Catherine rejected Taichi. Yamato cleared his throat and his happiness was very apparent to Taichi. "Oh, then I'm sorry." the blond lied. He wasn't sorry at all.

"Asshole." Taichi muttered half halfheartedly, "Anyways, who's this?" he said, motioned his head at the girl held to Yamato's chest.

Yamato smirked at Taichi and winked mischievously.

"Oh..." Taichi nodded his head, grinning cheek to cheek, holding a thumb up.

"I would love to hear about your heart break story, and how you could still be so casual about it.." Yamato gave his friend a knowing look, "...but this beauty needs me. I'll be heading to the bar to get her a little drink." he finished as he marched away from Taichi to his car with his trophy of the day in his arms.

"Alright! Have fun." Taichi replied, before Yamato could get further out of earshot.

* * *

Sora search for any sign of her friend or Aonuma, but she couldn't locate them anywhere at the lobby or the restaurant. She tried calling her best friend's cell, but she didn't pick up.

"Did you see a girl, about this tall.." Sora gestured her hand up to under her nose, "Very pretty with long brown hair?"

One of the waitress of the restaurant nodded, "I did, she was here. She didn't come in to dine, just stood by the front door against that pillar. "she motioned her hand to the said spot, " Then I think something happened to her, because she cried. Then she left not too long ago."

"Do you know where she headed to?" Sora urged.

"She left with that famous rock star. But I don't know where they were headed to."

"R-rock star?"Sora repeated, thinking she heard wrong. "What rock star?"

"Ishida Yamato, that handsome vocalist from the Wolves." The waitress answered breathlessly.

"What?! Are you sure?"

She could not believe what she was hearing. Mimi left with Ishida Yamato? The currently most popular rock star in Japan? How the hell did that happened? This waitress must be mistaken. Though Mimi was pretty enough to attract even rock stars, which was not a surprise. What confused her was, why would Mimi agree leaving with such person? Mimi was not a fan of that Ishida guy, she wasn't obsessed like his stupid fans were (one of them being her secretary). Well, except that Mimi herself did told Sora many times; whenever they saw saw him in a magazine or posters, Mimi would always said to her _'Ishida Yamato is a perfect guy every woman in this world could ever ask for.'_

_Well perfect guy my ass._ He was also an infamous playboy for Kami sake!

Although, Sora had to admit it was indeed true that he was extremely good looking, even Aonuma Kiriha pale in comparison with that almighty Ishida. But Taichi was more of her type.

"Yes ma'am." the waitress nodded, "He was carrying her like a baby. To be honest, I was kind of jealous of her."

"Carrying her?" Sora could feel her jaw literally clanked to the ground.

_What will that wolf do to Mimi?!_

"Like this." said the blonde waitress gesturing her hands the way she saw Ishida Yamato carried Mimi, "You should ask the receptionist if you wanted to know where they were headed for. I last saw them heading for the lobby."

"Ah, Thank you!" Sora immediately did as suggested and on to investigate the receptionist at the lobby. Silently praying Mimi wouldn't be stupid enough to jump to bed with that perverted rock star.

* * *

Not long after Yamato left with his new prey, the auburn haired beauty he had been waiting for was finally spotted marching out of the hotel, her forehead was creasing with worry. Her head was searching around the parking ground for something, most likely someone.

When her eyes caught the sight of Taichi's figure, she was suddenly wide eyed, probably wondering why the hell he was still waiting for her.

He would have mop himself to grief at the bar if she hadn't rammed her sweet ride into his. For some reason, meeting her again gave him hope. He had always dreamed and wished for a day he would see her again, except for the times when he had his girlfriends to worry about.

Now that he saw her again, all emotions came rushing back. He had truly missed her all these years. Truth be told, he was a little hurt when he found out she couldn't remember him, though to his relief, she did recollected the old memories in the end.

He couldn't say he wasn't angry before he saw the beautiful being who caused the damaged to his precious ten year old jeep. The moment he saw her and heard her sweet voices of apologize spoken in a very well mannered way, everything was forgiven, especially after he found out that she was the same Takenouchi Sora he had first fallen in love with when he was just a mere child.

"Why are you still here?" Sora asked as she approached him, "Are you actually worried I wouldn't keep my promise?" she asked him rather sarcastically.

This was one of the reason why he liked her. She was all about to-the-point where it mattered. Why can't every girl be like her?

"Are you kidding?" he couldn't help but chuckled, "No. Actually, you forgot to lock your door and you left your sketch pad and pen on the ground near my shoes. Well, I am charging you for making me wait anyways."

"Yeah right." she muttered with a snort as she rolled her eyes, knowing Taichi was telling a joke, before her expression turned back to that which filled with concern and worriment,"Hey, I know this may sound weird, but- Did you see that blond rock star, Ishida Yamato carrying a crying girl through the parking lot?"

"Yamato? Yea, we talked for a bit."Taichi replied casually, then raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Y-you, you actually talked to him?!" she grappled Taichi arms, panicking like someone had just been murdered.

"Yeah, he's my best friend, Why?"

"Where is he? What is he planning to do with Mimi?! Please tell me!"

Oh man. If he told her about Yamato's whereabouts, the next day people will find his face on the front cover of the newspaper saying, _Famous Rock Star Killed His Fellow Athlete Friend_. On the other hand, if he didn't tell Sora where that pervert was heading to right now, she would probably decided to never see him again, or worse.

He gulped before he decided on the obvious.

_Sorry, Yamato._

"T-to the bar." he incompletely reported, sounded almost too nervous as he went stiff and scared; a feeling he get when he was caught by his mother for misbehaving.

"Which bar?" she urged him, her crimson pools of eyes staring, demanding him to quickly spill the beans.

_I am so sorry, Yamato!_

"I-it's a celebrity bar. Only celebrity and their friends could enter."

"Then can you take me there?"

"Excuse me?"

_Ha-ha-ha..._Did she just asked him if he would be so kind enough to bring her and himself to the battlefield? Yamato would surely kill him on the spot!

"Since you are a celebrity, we could go there together." she repeated in a different way, this time more suggesting. Her pretty eyes were wide, staring up at him, begging for him to say yes. Not getting a satisfactory reaction from Taichi, she continued flirtatiously "Besides, you did asked me to go for a drink with you."

Taichi was suddenly tempted and his mind quickly averted back and forth from Yamato's enraged face to Sora's irresistible look.

Another please and pout from Sora, Taichi immediately said "Yes! Fine, I'll take you there."

"Thank you so much!" Sora exclaimed in victory she almost hugged her out of happiness.

"But, will you be kind enough to defend me if he try-" Taichi gulped. "Oh, never mind! So, my car or yours?"

Sora was taken aback from the question. The both of them turned to look at their cars for a moment and back to facing each other. "Let's just take a cab." they both suggested in unison.

* * *

Mimi's tears immediately stopped when she realized, she was no longer at the hotel, or the front entrance of the restaurant and she wasn't sure how she had ended up in a limo owned by a famous rock star who was sitting just right in front of her and handing her a box of tissue, as he said, "Here." with a soft gentle smile on his face.

_So handsome._

She must be dreaming. Maybe she hit her head or something. There was no way this was happening to her right? It was like she was in a fairytale story; she was the unfortunate girl the prince came to rescue.

If these were reality, then the broad warm chest she leaned on crying earlier must be his. Why was he being so nice to her? Why would a famous star like him took an interest in a sad woman like her?

"You can talk about it you know." he suggested, his seating position was relaxed, an arm resting on top of the car seat he leaned on, his head resting on his fist, while his sharp seducing eyes were staring at her so intently, "I'm all ears." he added in a voice so masculine and sexy that Mimi felt her heart beating faster and faster every second.

"T-thank you." Mimi took a piece of tissue from an entire box he handed to her, quickly wiping away her tears. "But I don't feel like talking about it." she was near tears again as Kiriha's face flashed through her mind. The man seated in front of her wasn't helping either. How could he tormented her for looking like her boyfriend.

Boyfriend...

Oh, she wanted to just go home, cry in the shower and continue crying herself to sleep. Maybe go to a club, get drunk and disco before she gets home.

She sobs a little and almost started crying again, until she felt a masculine yet gentle hand caressed her cheek, wiping away the little tears that had just started brimming her eyes.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it." his voice was so soothing, that Mimi could feel herself feeling better. Her tears were drying up and her heart wasn't aching as much. She was speechless for a moment, blushing at the kindness he kept offering, though she couldn't understand how she get herself into this; hanging out with the most famous rock star and he was being so nice to her.

When Mimi decided to spoke up, she couldn't help but fidgeted in embarrassment,"U-um..." Her cuteness made Yamato's heart flipped with excitement as his own blush creeping up his face. "Where are we going?" she tried changing the subject, also curious on where he was taking her.

"To my favorite bar."

"B-bar?" Mimi questioned in utter disbelief.

Ishida Yamato was taking her to a bar? Which was probably that famous celebrity bar she had heard of and curious about...

"Yes. Don't worry, it's a VIP. I'll get you-"

Mimi leaned her body forward in curiosity, nearing her gap towards Yamato, her hands suddenly latching on to his and to Yamato's surprise, her sad expression changed to an amusement one and oblivious that she was displaying the upper part of her assets to him."Was it the Star bar?" she inquired.

Yamato was left flabbergasted at her reaction. Her interest and chest line secretly overjoyed him, so he nodded anyway.

"That's great!" she exclaimed, her face was gleaming with excitement. "That means I can get drunk?"

He gave her another nod, this time followed with a smirk. He could not believe what he was witnessing. This girl was all sad and melancholy before and now she was all excited going to the Star bar with him. Was she really excited with him, or the bar? He was almost sure it was more towards the bar and not him. But that wasn't possible right? Any other woman wouldn't care less where they go, as long as they with him. So this one couldn't be any different.

"Can I dance?"

"Well it's not exactly a club but, you can dance for me in our private room." he added the last part in a lower more lustful tone, gradually raising from his seat with the intention to kiss the tempting lips of the woman before him, but soon distracted by the sudden clapped done by a pair of small delicate hands, cupping his cheek that then hold him still and the eyes of the same owner of the hands were watching his attentively.

"Can I bring a friend?"

Was she kidding with him? A friend? That room was meant to be for him and her only. No woman he had ever been with, had ever been so selfless that they would bring another woman to be in the same room with him. They usually wanted him for themselves. What was wrong with this particular woman?!

"Please?" her big puppy eyes, halted him from his incoming refusal to agree with her. His breath hitched at the unknown feeling that had resurfaced within him.

Instead, he nodded to her request.

So, he would grant her anything, but everything comes with a price and unknown to Mimi, the price was herself, physically.

"Yay! I'll ask Sora to come, she would be so excited!"

All Yamato could think of was how this particular woman could have such mood swings. The challenge to please such woman unexpectedly exhilarated him in a way he could not comprehend.

She dug into her bag for her cell, which was framed with white and pink diamonds and it was just then that Yamato noticed her long beautiful manicured nails. His mind starting to wonder to how those nails are going to claw on his back when he get on top of her.

"Thirteen missed call?!" she murmured to herself before widening her eyes as though she realized something. "Sora? Oh, no!" she gasped in horror before hastily dialing the said person.

Suddenly, Yamato's phone buzzed for his attention in his pocket and raised an eyebrow at the confusing text message he then read.

_A text message from: Taichi_

_21:47pm, Friday 10/05/2013_

_Sorry Yamato-kun! _

There it was again, the sudden feeling of dread creeping into him every single time Taichi started calling him with -kun suffix. _That baka, what the hell is he up to now?_

That fool would always did the guilty suffix and text message thing of his if he had done something that would piss Yamato sometime in the next twenty-four hours or so. And this time, it didn't took that long to figure out what the problem was, considering the said problem was laid with Mimi's friend who was over the phone right now, demanding her to get away from Yamato and to wait for her to drive her home.

He could hear the meddling woman's terrorizing voice rambling on and on to Mimi about how dangerous of a man he was, and that she was glad she met Taichi who apparently sold him off. Damn that woman and Taichi that bastard, he could hear everything from where he was seated too.

"But Sora, I really needed a drink right now." Mimi protested with a pout, there was her cute puppy eyes again. "I am so sad." she sobbed dramatically, which surprised Yamato yet again. "You know that when I am sad I need to drink and dance. This is also a chance for me to go to that Star bar! Please, pretty please Sora?"

The was a pause from the other side of the line, before the voice over started speaking again, calmer, more like defeated this time. Yamato couldn't hear well, but Mimi did. "Fine. But, you cannot be alone with him, so I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

"Yay! Don't worry Sora you won't regret it, so I'll see you there!"

Yamato could not resist the loud devastating groan that escaped his lips. Taichi had ruined his night and he would make sure to give him a taste of what was coming for him. But nothing else can stop him from devouring the siren before him in this very limo right? Just a quick-

He was about to make his move when the driver called out, "We are here Sir!"

And that was the story of how driver Fujiwara got fired.

* * *

Yamato was frustrated; with his engaged brother, with Taichi who was also about to be engaged but somehow rejected and ended up selling him short for a girl, who he was also very outrage with and was also a friend of the beautiful chick, who he intended to sleep and have fun with tonight, before her friend and apparently Yamato's own driver too, have to ruin his night!

Serve that driver right! He fired him on the spot and good thing his manager picked up his call and hired another driver for him, at least one person didn't pissed him off as much as the people he stated above did.

"So, Ishida-san.." the alluring beauty sat next to her snapped him out of his aggravation.

"Hm?" he let out a discontentment reply before turning his head toward her and he couldn't help but blush at the sight of her beautiful face, so close to him in the dimly lidded room. "Why have you bring me here?" she asked him curiously.

Yamato shot her the sexiest grin he had and said,"You were sad, so I thought you needed some fun." he leaned closer to her, one of his hand went up to her chin then slowly moved to the side of her soft cheek and gently stroking her flesh.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she whimpered softly, avoiding his gaze but couldn't get herself to stop his warm hand that was on her cheek. She somehow felt comforted with it and it did not matter right now, since she wasn't belong to anyone anymore. Still, she needed to understand why she was here with the hottest man in Japan, the Ishida Yamato from the Wolves.

He was quiet and Mimi could not help but shyly stole a peek at him. He was so close to her that she was left speechless and her mind was distorted.

Mimi wanted to flinch, but couldn't, it was as if she was stoned and hypnotized by the man before her. His gorgeous eyes were staring at her so intently and lust were apparent in them. His masculine yet perfumed scent was so intoxicating, poisoning her mind further and her soul flew out of the window the moment she felt his warm breath and she let him leaned in and kissed her on her lips.

His lips felt soft, warm and his touch eased her supposedly broken heart. There was a tingling sensation that she hadn't felt in so long. Was this what it was like to kiss a rock star? Was this how it felt like? A little kiss from him made her forget all about Kiriha. Even though his image passed through her mind, she couldn't care less. She did not know the reason, but the man before her wanted to make her happy for the night, and she was grateful. He did saved her earlier and now he brought her here, one of the place she thought she could never visit.

She did not know why but all that matters was this kiss. Everything else does not matter to her anymore.

It wasn't long before she could feel his tongue begging for an entrance, and she almost comply, if it wasn't for the loud banging of the door.

* * *

Sora stormed right into the VIP room with Taichi tagging along behind her, his face was blanched with fear of what was to happen. But what he wasn't expected was, he and Sora had just barged into what appeared to be an obviously interrupted almost-made out session, the look on Yamato's horrified face made Taichi laughed so hard he sprawled on the floor, rolling, especially when Sora started hollered hysterically before she went over to Yamato; start hitting him with her handbag and kicking him with her fierce black high heels. "You leave her alone you bastard!"

"Stop it you crazy woman!" Yamato yelped and at some point shrieked.

"Die you scum!"

"Sora, stop it! He was just trying to help." Mimi, the beautiful girl Taichi saw crying earlier on was trying so miserably to stop Sora's rampage.

"No Mimi! This guy is a playboy and he intends to take advantage of you!"

"Oh come on Sora. He wouldn't." Mimi stated matter of factly, and Taichi immediately get why Sora was so protective of her; the girl was terribly naive."Besides, with you here, he wouldn't dare try anything, right Ishida-san?" she smiled sweetly like an angel at Yamato who's face was suddenly went as bright red as a tomato, even Taichi stopped laughing and couldn't stop his own blush from creeping in.

She was truly a beautiful woman.

"S-She's right, she's right!" Yamato affirmed her statement, nodding like a mad man just to stop the female berserker from beating him to pulp and to his relief, she did.

"I am warning you. You dare touch Mimi again, I'll castrate you!" she barked at him.

"Alright now Sora," Mimi pulled Sora's arm and settled her so that she sat next to her on the right, so she was in between both Sora and Yamato."We are going to get very drunk tonight and forget everything about today!"

Sora could just shook her head, smiling sadly at her friend and let out an exasperated sigh. So typical of Mimi, her crazy animal party mode was always on whenever she was sad. "Fine, but we should get back before midnight. You know I hate being around with a stranger." she referred the last to the stranger sitting next to Mimi with the title of the almighty Ishida Yamato, emphasized the word 'stranger' with a tone that was coated with venom.

"That's no fun _Sora-chan_. We have a lot to catch up, so stay a little longer." Taichi added with a grin as he strode from where he once stood, hands in his pockets before settling himself next to Sora.

"Oh, but I think _you and I_ have more to catch up on, Yagami!" Yamato replied furiously, his angry nerves were visible on his forehead. If looks could kill, Taichi should have died on the spot when Yamato's killing intent glare were shot at him.

"Ha-ha, D-dont be like that Yamato-kun." Taichi hold both his hands up in defense. Boy he was glad he sat quite far from that anger ridden rock star.

"Um, who are you?" asked Mimi, who was just aware of the presence of the unfamiliar guy who was getting all friendly with her best friend."Since when did your mother set you up on another blind date? I thought you were done with it. And, this one is certainly..." she trailed off, thinking for a word to describe the stranger. "Messy." she pointed at his hair.

"Why you!" Taichi retaliated, while Yamato snickered at the background. Sora blushed at Mimi's assumption of Taichi being her new boyfriend.

Mimi smile and stuck out her tongue, "I'm just joking. You look a hundred times better than all the other douche Sora had dated. Right Sora?"

This time, it was Taichi's turn to blush.

"Y-you have got it all wrong Mimi. Taichi's an old friend of mine, we met today actually..."Sora answered, embarrassed and hesitantly at the end, "Well, it's a long story."

"Oh, That's great! A friend of Sora is a friend of mine. My name is Tachikawa Mimi, nice to meet you Taichi-san." Mimi extended her right hand to Taichi and they shook hands, while Taichi smiled and replied in a friendly way, telling her his full name before apologizing for his sudden abrupt behavior earlier. He wasn't surprised this girl doesn't recognize him from anywhere. Not every girls were obsessed with soccer players like Sora did after all.

The handsome blond rose a hand to caress a lock of Mimi's hair, breathing in the intoxicating sweet scent of flowers that almost blinded his mind."Will you also befriend the best friend of the friend of your best friend? Can you be more than-" Yamato was silenced by the sudden murderous aura emitting from the red headed girl next to Mimi. "Oh-ha-ha...Forget I said anything. H-How about we order some drink? Taichi!" Yamato forced a smile and throwing Taichi a look that signaled him for a help.

Taichi who understood the sign, stood up from his seat and started opening a bottle of champagne, professionally pouring them into two glass for Sora and Mimi. "Here you go ladies! As for your special drink, I, Yagami Taichi will go to the bartender and order something extraordinary for you! A special recipe made by my friend Daisuke, I'm sure you will love it!"

"You don't need to bother with that senpai." a young man with dark red spiky hair and in a formal suit of a bartender, walked in unceremoniusly, making his war to the small bar at the other side of the VIP room.

_(A/N: senpai means senior students/ upper classmen)_

"Daisuke?" Taichi raised an eyebrow at his soccer apprentice sudden appearance in the room.

"You know I am always here at your service sir. My new recipe I called The Fountain of Youth will let you have a taste of heaven for the night!"

Neither of our four main characters could foresee what The Fountain of Youth would do to them that night; they did experienced heaven that changed their lives forever.

* * *

**Woah, this chapter sure is long. I forgot to mention last chapter that I cut a quarter of chapter one and fit them here. The first part of this story was originally chapter one. That's why this chapter is much longer than the last, which was totally unexpected.**

**I just want to that you all for the wonder full comments. Even though it's just four starter comments, I'm already very happy that there are people who are interested in my stories. Thank you for reading, so wait for next chapter and don't forget to rate and review. The more review I get the more motivated I get.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took too long to update, waiting for a volunteer beta but no answer... :( but hey, chapter 3 is here. Don't want to keep my faithful readers waiting too long so just posted the unbeta-ed version. Let me know if anyone wants to beta my story.**

**And I apologize first hand because it's short.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Her head was throbbing at her temples and evertything felt heavy, like it had just been whammed by a chunk of an enormous rock. Then there was an overwhelming musky scent of perfume filling her nose and lungs, which made her felt unusually queasy. Perfume don't usually made her so, one obvious guess has to be that she had too much drinking last night.

She was sure that today was either Saturday or Sunday, since Sora didn't came to her room to wake her up like she usually does on the weekdays. Plus the massive hangover was prove enough. She has always make sure not to get herself too drunk if she had to work the next day.

Her mouth stretched wide open for a long yawn as she decided to go back to her slumber. It was when she tried to stretch and turn herself; so she would lay on her back, that she felt a broad solid human body underneath her own. Her chest pressed against it, her head was nuzzled somewhere around the neck, she could hear soft snoring and slow breathing, two heavy arms drapped around her figure and she swore there was something bulging hard against her abdomen.

Kiriha?

Did he spent the night? He hasn't been on top of that lately. The last time was two months ago.

But it was weird. This whole thing was.

For starters, the fragrance. Defenitely not hers, because it was unquestionably a very manly perfume, and Kiriha was never a fan of perfumes or cologne unless it was her wearing it. So he said.

Then there was the position they were in. Kiriha would always held her side ways, as in with only an arm wrapping around her waist, distancing their body not to get to close and never this intimate. He mentioned he never liked an entire body contact with another being for an entire night, because it would make him feel like sleeping with the sun, again, words from his mouth.

What's even far-out of the ordinary was that she was clothed in a huge fluffy dress to bed. The thing was she always makes sure to changed to her silk dress-robe no matter how drunk she gets upon her return home.

And then there was the soft classical music playing by her bed. She couldn't remember ever-

Wait just a second.

She saw Kiriha with another woman last night. There was no way she would forgive him so easily, unless-

Unless the man she's in bed with was another man!

Mimi's eyes snapped wide open as she departed her head up from the said man's warm chest and boy was she right.

It was Ishida Yamato.

In an unbuttoned white dress shirt. Yes, unbuttoned! Not just one or two, but the entire row of buttons were undone.

She _was_ with him last night when he took her to the bar and-

Still craddling the sleeping man beneath her, Mimi screamed hysterically, rudely waking Yamato from his deep slumber.

"W-Wha?" Yamato's eyes flickered open lazily as one of his hand unconciously searching for the alarm clock, which was none existent beside his head. Oblivious to the fact that the sound came from the woman sitting on him, who's eyes were brimming with tears.

"You! You took advantage of me!" Mimi yelled on his face before hiting him with pillows. "I am tainted! Tainted!"

"What the hell?! Who are-" the rock star retorted in shock, defending himself with his arms while trying to get a picture of what happened last night and a number of pillow beatings, he finally caught a glance of the woman who had been going on and on unreasonably smacking him. "Mimi?"

"Of course I am Mimi! Who else can I be? One of your whores?"

"What are you talking about?!" Yamato snapped and soon managed to grappled on both pillows, throwing them to the other side of the bed.

"You drugged me and did things against my will!" she accused, pointing a finger at the suspect she currently sat on. "I'll report you to the media and-"

"For God sakes, I didn't drug you! Why would I even-" he retaliated, he still wasn't sure about the other thing, so he kept quiet about it. But he was a hundred percent positive he did not drug her! Never in his life has he ever did anything illegal like drugs or worse, drugging others. To get into a girl's pants he never need drugging, his looks and status were more than enough to do the work.

"Because I am now in your room, on top of you and you are-" Mimi glared up and down at his open shirt, secretly enjoying the view behind the slightly unbuttoned shirt, "...not properly dressed. How else would you want me to think?!"

He looked at himself. He wasn't wearing formal the last time he remember, where's his favorite leather jacket? His cerulean blue eyes scanned around 'his room' to find not only was he cannot understand a word Mimi said, he also had absolutely no idea what went down last night or what had happen and how that they were now ended up in this room which was defenitely not his! The entire place was too grand. There were practically a living room on the other side of the room, there was also a small kitchenette at one side, bathroom was not so far from the bed and the entire room was decorated with impressive classic furnitures. The walls were covered with expensive leather based wallpaper, the ceiling was beautifully carved. There were glass door and window next to the living room that leads out to what he thinks might be the balcony. Sun light shining in, hitting the floorboard indicating daytime.

The little two-sided fancy looking cardboard laying by the bed side told him where they were.

Crystal Resort? Wasn't this resort resided near the mountain? This was a place for honeymoon couples! How the hell did they ended up here?

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking."

"Excuse me if I don't know what was going on either princess!" he finally answered almost too hastily. His brain was still trying to process whatever had happened or was happening.

"You don't remember either?" Mimi's doe eyes were widened. It was then Yamato took notice of her disshelved hair with what looked like white veil hanging by a few strains of her hair, which made her appeared to be even more attractive than she did last night, when he first laid eyes on her. His eyes then lingered down to her attire; a white fluffy yet sexy looking dress, with the veil she looks like a pretty bride in a wedding dress.

A wedding dress?

She's in a wedding dress and he's in a dress shirt and his suit was hanging by the side of the bed on the verge of falling on the carpeted floor.

And the fact that they were in a honeymoon resort could only meant...

Yamato put the puzzle together, his face suddenly paled by his own assumption. He pulled up Mimi's hand and his own to make sure.

To his horror he was right.

* * *

Sora couldn't believe what was happening to her.

She woke up on a hospital bed. Surprised by the huge gash from across her collarbone to upper left arm. The side of her forehead experienced minor injury, at least it was not lethal. Then some bruises and blemishes on her other parts of body. A cut on her lip. Everything cut open was bandaged, though it still hurts quite a bit too much, especially around her shoulder blades. Then there was her own designed wedding dress hung bloodied in the closet. And worst of all, the ring on her finger and that she had a husband!

A freaking husband!

And they were married yesterday. One of the prove was the parchment she was holding onto, titled Certificate of Marriage. It was no shenanigans. The damn thing was the real deal. There was the seal, the stamp, her own signature, finger print. To top it all, her husband was Yagami Taichi! And he too completed the form. There was no mistake that it was his signature, she did take a peek on the one she had in her sketch book.

Second prove was her new Identity Card. There written her status as married with the name of her husband down the bottom.

Of course being married to Yagami Taichi was like a dream came true, that is if she was ever to get married, which was not on top on her list right now. Her antipathy towards man disallowed that. Although, she doesn't deny to ever wished for that, but now she regreted it. She should have heed on Mimi's "Be careful of what you wished for" advice.

Maybe, this was all really just a dream or maybe she met a djini or a fairy last night, who granted her this wish and her payment was her blood, that's why she ended up in the hospital right? She did suffer from massive loss of blood, so she heard from the nurse. In books she read, it was like that wasn't it? You have your wish granted, but there's always a price to pay. If not with your soul then blood. It has to be that right? If not how the hell did everything happened overnight!

Unless she was on drugs. Was she?

"Maam, are you alright?"

"Hm?" a hand shooking gently on her shoulder snapped her out of her train of thoughts, looking up at the older nurse who tended her since she woke, the same who broke her with the news of her current status as a wife. "I-I'm fine."

"You should be in your bed right now, Your wound might re-open if you move around too much. Here, let me help you to your bed." the nurse insisted offering her assistence.

"No. I'm fine." Sora shook her head, gently shoving the nurses's helping hand. "Can you tell me how's my wedding dress got there?" she meant to say her own _designed_ wedding dress, but she decided she should just slide on it.

"That? I'm surprised you don't remember." the old nurse raised her grey brows in unison, "You wore that dress when your husband carry you here near dawn today. Didn't want to be apart from it you did and pardon me, we nurses had difficult time getting you out of it despite your injury. But thank God for your husband, though he was so panicked, he calmed you down himself managed to get you out of the dress then begged the doctor to save you and he was looking like he almost cried the entire time. He was the one who donored his blood to you." she paused momentarily and sighed breathlessly, which earned her a bewildered look from Sora. "How could anyone has such a great man for a husband. You are such a lucky girl."

"Then where is he? Is he still here?"

"He was. Though he looked drunk and tired, poor man waited for you like a gentleman he is and before he was assured of your safety, the police shows up and arrested him."

" Arrested?!"

There was a knock on the door before the nurse could answer. Another much younger nurse about Sora's age emerged from the door, followed by two young policemen.

"Mrs. Yagami, the police are here, they wishes to speak to you about your husband." the younger nurse informed.

The mention of her new title, surname and police altogether choked her a little. Not to mention everything was still too overwhelmed for her to process, with all the reaccuring mysteries and misfortunes she had involved herself in since yesterday, Sora gulped and tried to convince herself that this was not to be another episode of disaster. But then she noted to herself that her husband was already arrested and involved with the cops, how worst could it get?

Taichi probably murdered someone for all she knew! She was injured rather excessively, and should she put it brutally? She was his wife, so she's more likely already involved in it, like it or case, she would probably be convicted from helping him! Who knows? Up to this point, since everything in her life seems to get worser and worser, it was possible right? After all, she could not remember a thing from last night happening.

"C-Can I help you officers?" Sora managed to faltered, her hands were shaking anxiously.

"Wow! So this is the wife of the great Yagami Taichi." one of the two police muttered a little too loud. "I thought-"

"Ehem!" the shorter one cleared his throat, "Sorry to intrude upon you like this Mrs. Yagami. We just wanted to make sure if you are doing alright." he asked sincerely, his green eyes were warm and concerning, and there was no sign of hostility. Sora took a slight relief on that part. "And to ask about your husband." she tensed a little at the mention of her significant others. No escaping the topic it seemed.

"I'm fine. Thank you." she replied less cautious and more relaxed. "What about my... husband?"

She felt weird saying that.

"Don't worry, we held him back for just half a day, he'll be out in about an hour." the other cop said as if he could see through Sora's troubling mind.

"Do you mind if I ask why he was arrested?" the question just had to be asked. She needed to know what was happening.

"I assume you don't remember?" the shorter cop raised a brow as he questioned her.

"Everything was blurry to me. I was injured and lost quite alot amount of blood...ha-ha" she was quick to came up with her excuse, but at the same time her nervous vibe couldn't be more obvious.

"Well you were attacked by a small group of thieves last night. They pulled you away from your husband, took you as a hostage."

"Almost raped you." the taller cop added rather softly.

"Takeshi!" the shorter cop elbowed the taller one,"The victim does not need to hear that." he added before looking back at Sora apologetically."Well to summarized it, your husband came to your rescue, took out three of them by himself."

"He's awesome isn't he?" the cop named Takeshi added, smiling. Another Yagami fan it seemed. The other cop glared at him before he continued "But Mr Yagami went out of control on the poor bloke who gashed you, broke an arm and a few ribs. Well, personally I think that petty excuse of a thief deserves it."

So, Taichi saved her life then, and thank the lord she was actually the victim!

The thought of it made her smile and she mentally noted to herself to thank her 'husband' later.

But what the hell really happened to them last night? How could she not remember anything from that horrendous event? It was weird. She tried so hard to think back, but all she remembered was the Celeb Bar, catching up with Taichi, having fun, drinks and Mimi was-

"Mimi!" she has to stop forgetting about Mimi or she'll lose her one of these days. "Do you see another girl, about my age, pretty, with long brown hair!" she thoughtlessly grabbed the taller cop by his collar.

"No, not that I remember."

"Are you sure?!"

"Yeah, there was no other girl. According to the eye witness, there was only you and Mr Yagami before you were kidnapped." Takeshi answered almost too nervously.

"Will you...let go of me now? Violance against a police officer is illegal you know."

"U-oh, sorry."

"You could talk to your husband about this friend of yours. You were with him the entire time." the shorter cop suggested, "He's still asleep in his cage though."

"Take me there right now!" Sora demanded.

"But you are still-"

"I don't care! My husband is in prison, my best friend is dissapear God knows where, and I'm not just going to nap idly on my bed and do nothing!"

Her entire body was hurting, she could barely walk with her wound, but damn it all she need to find Mimi, whatever it takes.

No image or recollection, not even fragments of what happened after watching Taichi making out with Sora at that bar.

* * *

**So how was it? let me know what you think dear readers. Constructive criticism welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Maybe she had run out of luck after-all.

Her purse was no where to be found, nor her wallet and so she had to walk her way to the nearest Tokyo Police Department Station. Although, it was just a fifteen-minute walk and thankfully the entire journey was uneventful, except for her wobbly legs, the terrible pain from her wounds and the banging of her headache.

All eyes were on her the moment she stepped in, every policeman and criminals in questioning's. Eyes lingering on her from head to toe, her two obvious guesses were, perverts and sympathizers, and they applied to both parties. She couldn't help but rolled her eyes in disgust. A police station was not a place for a woman who was not a policewoman. Even the later could be harassed for just being a woman! Sora was glad she abandoned her silly, also outstandingly foolish ambition to become a policewoman when she was ten. Thank God for that, or she would have become the victim of sexual harassment or even sex-ist treatment, most likely both. People may not agree with her on this and call her paranoid, but those sort of things do happen!

Sora's eyes were scanning the room for an available policeman, who most importantly, actually looked serious with his work. She hasn't seen one since she walked in.

"Can I help you?" a voice called out, tone filled with professionalism of a cop.

Sora averted her eyes from the crowd to a policeman she didn't notice before, now standing from his seat of his desk. He was a handsome and slim looking man, tall even, with an unusual haircut for a policeman. Purple male-bob? When was the last time she had seen that sort of haircut on a guy?

"Ah, yes. I'm here looking for -" Sora paused for a moment, hesitating if she should just say_ his_ name or _his status_ to her. "For someone." she finished lamely, as her mind suddenly went blank and that was the only thing she could come out with for an answer.

"And if I may ask ma'am, who_ is _this someone?" the policeman raised a single eyebrow in confusion.

"Err, He is, he umm-"

"Sora? Is that you?"

"Who-" she turned her head towards the source of the manly voice who luckily interrupted her, her eyes widened when her gaze found the very person she had been looking for, now behind bars with some other criminals. Well that saved her the trouble.

"Taichi?"

"Oh thank God! They wouldn't even let me call Yamato!" he said with relief.

Sora walked towards the bars that separates her and Taichi "What on earth happened last night?!" It was the first thing that came to her mind. She sounded angry and at the same time confused and embarrassed.

"Hey, I was about to ask you the same thing! I have been hearing things about you and I being married." he chuckled to himself, "Weird right? How could we possibly. But wait, what happened to you?" he asked, finally taken notice, eyeing her up and down, from one bandage to the other.

"Well, turns out we really are!" Sora flashed the ring on her finger for her oblivious _husband_ behind bars to see.

There was a pregnant pause between the two of them, while people behind Taichi could be heard laughing with dirty snorts. How could they be laughing, it wasn't even funny!

Sora leaned in closer to him as she said in a whispery voice,"We really need to talk. But in a place where no one else can hear us."

Taichi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he nodded his head anyway, before he averted his gaze from Sora's to the policeman who spoke to Sora earlier on. "She's here Ken. I think I've earned my pardon."

"You know each other?" Sora asked.

Taichi snorted as he glared at Ken."He's a friend of Daisuke. I trained him in soccer too, years ago. Now he's repaying me by being an ass."

The said policeman frowned as he responded,"I am an officer of the law Yagami-san, you know I can't just release you."

"Now that my wife is here, can you release me now? By now I mean right this moment, _now_."

The moment she heard her new title spoken out of Taichi's mouth, weird enough, her heart was thumping with anticipation and excitement. The fact that he seemed so casual while saying that made Sora wondered what he thought about all this.

"You've got another four hours, but since the victim of your victim is here..." Ken said as he fold her arms across his chest, "So Mrs. Yagami." Sora blushed at this, "if you are here to guarantee his release and pay for the fee required, your husband is free to go."

"Why do you have to talk with such formality? It's gross! Besides, why charge her, you should just charge me. So now I am telling you, I will pay the fee and now can you please, for the tenth time now, please release me Officer Ichijouji!"

"It's just the eighth time. Don't exaggerate." the policeman said, still maintaining his cool demeanor, a hand to the keys hanging on his belt while walking towards the cell Taichi was in.

The soccer player rolled his eyes in respond, muttering "Finally!"

* * *

The back alley was probably not the best place to be talking about this, but there was no other place as quiet, no other place with no other human beings on sight around the area of the neighborhood that can be found.

He thought about talking in his car or Sora's but he was then reminded by his so called wife that they left their cars on the hotel parking lot, where the accident happened. The said hotel was located around half an hour drive from where they were and the matter was urgent, so they had no time to waste. With Sora's injuries and her wallet gone, he needed to know what had happened.

Taichi is a famous person afterall, so there was no way they could be talking in public about his accidental marriage. Well, not in the accidentally got the girl pregnant kind of way, but still, this was the best name for their current situation. They were still unclear of what had happened after all.

"Listen very carefully, then think back to yesterday." Sora spoke first, "What was the last thing you remember?"

Taichi looked up to nowhere in particular, paused for a moment to recall before he answered her,"I remember we were at the bar, we met Yamato and your friend, had a little drink..." he frowned before his brown eyes found their way back to Sora's. "And that was it. The rest's blurry..." he heard Sora let out a sigh of dissapointment. "What about you?" It was his turn to ask. He got the idea that Sora knew more than he did.

"I can't remember anything pass what you have said either." she raised both her hands up in the air as if surrendering. "I just woke up not an hour ago, found myself in a hospital, married, husband in jail, one of my displayed wedding dress ruined, soaked in blood and my best friend I've been with from last night gone! Then I listened to this nurse going on and on about what a gentleman of a husband you are." It went unnoticed to Sora that Taichi was secretly smirking inside and tried to withheld it from the outside, she went on. "Then two police officers said, a gang of thieves attacked us last night. I was taken, almost assaulted, you came to my rescue and you beat them senseless, you even broke a bone or two on one of those guys." Sora paused for a moment before muttering, "And I think I should thank you for that. That was very heroic of you."her voice softened as she thanked him, her expression changed from a horrified one to a gentle smile, which Taichi hadn't seen and missed for years. "So, that was it."

He cannot believe it.

He asked for a marriage and he was granted with one.

One thing bothering him though, the marriage was not with Catherine. He just broke up with her less than twenty-four hours ago and now here he was, married to an old friend of his, not only was she beautiful, she was also the perfect woman he could ever asked for. He did't know if he should be angry or happy about this to himself.

A part of him was telling him that this whole ordeal was a disaster. That he should get a divorce immediately, return to Catherine and his life will be back to normal again. That would save his trouble explaining to the media about their breakup and to his family, no doubt Hikari would be happy to hear that. Yet last night, when he walked out on her, he had promised himself to never look back and never to return to that woman again. She was a mistake, loving her further would make him suffer even more than he already was.

Another part of him advised him that this was an opportunity. A new beginning of his new life lay out in front of him and he need not worried about it anymore in the future. This was probably the woman he was meant to be with. He needs to take this chance! The chick dig him from the start, reason enough for him that he would most likely be successful in winning both her heart and soul. He was even sure his little sister will love this woman.

Still, was it right to be happy after last night? If Catherine found out about this... _Bah! Why would she even care. _Taichi snorted at his own thought.

Sora cleared her throat and brought Taichi back to the reoccurring situation, "Yagami-san?" she said, urging him to speak.

"That's-"

Sora squinted her eyes, looking surprisingly eager to hear his incoming response.

"By the way, can you just call me Taichi? or Tai?" he changed the topic and the woman before him sighed in what he hinted was in disappointment.

"Okay, Taichi, or Tai. What should we do now? Fill for divorce then-"

"Wow, wow! Hey! Don't be hasty okay. Just relax." Taichi couldn't stop himself from over reacting, maybe he wanted this. Married to Takenouchi Sora that is.

"Relax? How can I- I don't understand you. You don't look bothered by all this."

"Well..." It was now or never. "I-I was thinking that, maybe we should stay this way."

"What?"

"Fortherestofourlives." he spoke like an express train, hoping she wouldn't caught on it.

Sora's bewildered expression struck him that she had really caught on his words. "You are joking right?"

Now that he had said it, there was no turning back. He was suddenly very confident after he had said all that.

Taichi licked the top corner of his lips, "Nope."

"I really don't understand you!" she emphasized her words with full effect. "Don't you have a girlfriend? Like that French girl."

"She's history. Can we please not bring her into this? Wait, don't tell me you have a boyfriend." he hadn't considered this since he heard Mimi said something about matchmaking the other night, but he had to ask. Don't want to move into another man's territory, although it could be another twist of bad luck for him.

"No."

That answer relieved him.

"Alright." he cleared his throat to prevent himself from smiling.

Maybe he hit his head too hard last night, but he suddenly felt smart and came up with an excuse that he was sure Sora would bought. "You do know that the public must have found out about our marriage already. If they haven't they would, anytime today. News travels fast, especially in my case."

Sora nodded quietly.

"If we get a divorce right away, wouldn't that affect my image? Think about it. You don't want your idol to suffer that now, do you? With another competition in Ireland coming up in two weeks, I will lose my focus and the game! I mean, we cannot afford that right? Right? That would be a disgrace to our beloved Japan." he knew he sounded so overly dramatic right now, but he was confident. Best thing was, from the look on Sora's face, he could tell she was actually considering things.

"So what do you say? All I am asking is, let's stay this way. I don't mind having you as my wife for the rest of my life. What about you?"

It was dark at the alley, with the shadows on them, but Taichi could see a hint of redness on his wife's face. She averted her eyes from him and muttered, "B-Baka! Don't say such things to a woman, it's-I-you..." she was stumbling on her words, it was kind of cute.

"What? I am just being honest. So, yes or no?"

"Yes! I mean..No! No, I-I have to think about this. This is crazy!"

"Seriously? What's the problem? You are single, your mom wants you to marry and lets be honest here, I am quite a catch."

"How did you know about- Never mind! I don't have time for this nonsense." Sora said as she rolled her eyes. "Listen, We can talk about this after we find Mimi." she added, turning around and limply walking away from Taichi.

Well at least she's considering it. Not a bad start.

Taichi's phone rang in his pocket and he took it out to find Yamato's name on the screen and he answered, "About time you call me! Where the hell have you been?"

"What? Not you too!"

"Where are you?"

"Fine, see you there." as he pressed the end button on his phone, he hastily caught up to Sora, rest a hand on her shoulder and said, "I know where Mimi is."

* * *

I know...another short chapter. But I don't want to keep my faithful readers waiting too long, so I updated sooner but shorter.

I also want to thank everyone for the support and kind words. Please continue to do so... It will really encourage me to update. :)


End file.
